<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Introductions: Misha by CharlotteEtienne24601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961733">Family Introductions: Misha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601'>CharlotteEtienne24601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Introductions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockles, Coming Out, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha takes Jensen home to meet his mom. Eventually, Jensen introduces Misha to his family as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Darius Marder, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Introductions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, Jen?" Misha asked. They were laying on the couch together, with Misha working on Random Acts and Jensen scrolling on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up, babe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing the week of July 15?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh." He switched to his calendar, scrolling through. "Nothing yet. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going back to Massachusetts to see my mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was hoping you might want to come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Vic and the kids are coming with, and I want to bring you with and introduce you to my mom and Sasha and show you my old stomping grounds and everything. Maybe introduce you to other folks too, if we can make the scheduling work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen smiled softly at him. "You really want to take me home to your family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misha laughed questioningly. "Of course I do. Why would I not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, does your mom know about...all this?" he gestured vaguely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She...she doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mish, you're being obtuse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misha laughed. "She's not really asked what Vicki and I do with our personal life, but she's been around Darius and me enough to have some understanding of what's going on there. I mean, I assume she does, since she's not actually blind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen laughed. "You and Darius are extremely obvious, to be fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, that's exactly what I'm saying. So I think she knows that Darius is my...boyfriend, or whatever, and introducing another partner shouldn't be super shocking to her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we just going to show up on her doorstep and hope for the best?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misha laughed. "No, babe. I wouldn't do that to either of you. I thought I could call and ask to bring you along and tell her then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, that sounds okay…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great." Misha pulled out his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless there's some reason to wait?" Misha looked at him questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no, go ahead, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misha dialed the phone and his mom picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Mish! How's my favorite son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misha laughed. "Don't let Sasha hear you say that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed with him. "I tell him the same thing. But don't worry, I really mean it with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, Mom." He chuckled. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something and tell you something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up, hon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So for our visit in July, what would you think of me bringing another person along?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine with me. Is Darius going to be in town or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not as far as I know, but I'll have to talk with him and see what he’s up to." He hesitated. "Speaking of him, though. Mom, you know Darius is kind of my boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed uproariously. "Do you think I've spent thirty years around the two of you without picking up on that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misha blushed and Jensen laughed quietly at him. Misha gave him the finger. "Yeah, I figured. Um, so. I actually have another partner now, too. More serious than Darius."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really? Who is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Jensen Ackles? He plays Dean on the show?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jensen</span>
  </em>
  <span>??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's...we've been dating for a couple years, and I'd love for you to meet him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Mish. Bring him along." She paused. "You've chosen well, he's very pretty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Misha protested, with Jensen laughing in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. "Again, I have eyes. But Mish, I'm really happy for you. I look forward to seeing you, Vicki, Jensen, and my grandkids in July. And, Misha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Mom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for finally telling me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen stared as Misha hung up. "Your mom is the coolest person ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misha grinned. "I know, I'm really lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't even imagine telling my parents about being bi, let alone all the rest of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misha paused. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay? For now, we'll stick with the easy branch of the family."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jensen goes out to Massachusetts with Misha and the family and they all hang out with Bekki, Sasha, and Darius.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the Misha section! I have Jensen's family written, although I'm unsure if I'm going to put that in the same fic or if I should make it a series? The Jensen side is significantly angstier.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Misha's mom opened the front door to her house, the first thing she did was to greet her grandkids, taking Maison from Misha and bouncing her on her hip, then chatting enthusiastically with West.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, she looked up at the adults. "Come in!" She hugged Misha and Vicki, kissing their cheeks. "Good to see both of you." She turned to Jensen. "You must be Jensen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. "So polite! Please, just call me Bekki. Do you give hugs?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed and nodded, and she pulled him into a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She led them into the house. "Mish, I figure the five of you can have all three rooms upstairs and spread out however you want, if that's alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what about you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I've been sleeping down in the study. Darius helped me set up a bed there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm,” Misha frowned. “He didn't tell me that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I asked him not to. It's not a big deal. Here, why don't you three go up and get settled and I'll spend some time with my grandkids."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got upstairs, the three of them convened in what would be Misha and Vicki's room. "See, Jen, she likes you already," Vicki said to him, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She seems great, I like her, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be surprised if she steals you away to go shopping or something at some point. She'll want to get to know you without Misha and me around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated. "Should I be worried?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misha kissed him. "Not at all. She's my mother; so obviously she's nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jensen laughed. "I'm not sure I'd call you 'nice', Mish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misha pouted, and Jensen kissed him. "At any rate, no, you'll be perfectly safe and she'll love you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Bekki invited Jensen to the grocery store to "pick up some odds and ends". As she was driving them there, she started a conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you two are on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supernatural</span>
  </em>
  <span> together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are! I met him when he was guest starring, and now he's become a series regular." He beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, and I'm so proud of him. How long have you been dating?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been a couple years, but I fell for him way before that. It just took a while to figure everything out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. And I notice you wear a wedding ring?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked his finger over it unconsciously, smiling dreamily. "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over at him. "You must really love them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. Danni is great, she's kind of saved my life. I'm so, so lucky to have her and Misha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. He's clearly pretty enamored of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed. "Yeah, I've noticed. It's really flattering."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you deserve it. My Misha picks good people to have in his life. Vicki, Darius, and now you, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Vicki is great. Do you see Darius a lot?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He lives in Brooklyn, but he comes over to help me with various things every few weeks." She parked the car and turned to look at him. "Please don't think I'm an invalid or that I'm incompetent. It's as much about the company as anything else, and I am perfectly capable of handling myself. I don't want you or Misha getting the wrong idea about my competency."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled nervously at her. "I can tell you're still a spitfire. I wouldn't dream of questioning your capacities."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Later in the week, Darius came by for a visit. Misha greeted him with a kiss and a long hug. "Hey, babe. Long time, no see." They grinned at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, before we go in, one thing.” Misha smirked and Darius looked at him questioningly. “I finally told my mom about us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darius laughed. “Did she not know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knew, but I hadn’t actually told her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re deciding to tell me this now, a moment before I walk into her house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you didn’t tell me you set her up in the first floor bedroom, so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mish, I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was a big deal, it’s just her knees…” Darius started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not really, just...you know. I guess I’m glad she has you here to take care of her.” He smiled at Darius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darius smiled. “I’m happy to. You know, thirty years of knowing a person can be enough to make you care about them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misha hugged him again. “Come on inside, babe.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>That night, they all sat down to dinner together, with Sasha having arrived in the interim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vicki and Sasha chatted happily about acro yoga, while Darius joked around with Jensen and they all looked after the kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re taking care of our Misha up in Vancouver?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jensen blushed. “Of course.” He looked over at Misha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misha laughed. “Well, as much as he can. Jared is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Jensen doesn’t exactly back me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jensen cracked up, still blushing. “Well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darius managed to keep a straight face. “Why don’t you defend your boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misha cracked up, while Jensen stammered, “Well, I...I just...it’s all in good fun…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darius laughed. “You’re so easy to fluster. Nah, man, Misha can take care of himself. Case in point: he keeps me around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misha laughed. “You’re on thin ice though, Dar.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As if. You love me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Misha turned to his son. “Hey, Westie, did you need help cutting that food up? Here, let me help you.” Jensen smiled at him softly as he did so. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a really good dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bekki smiled. “It’s true, Mish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the evening passed with enjoyable conversation and uproarious laughter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>